Historia, która powinna pozostać w mojej pamięci
by oliwia.raszkic
Summary: Nicole Williams zostaje przeniesiona z Miami do Nowego Yorku. Jest jedną z najlepszych agentek FBI, ale rzeczy które wydarzą się w NY mogą nawet dla niej stanowić problem. Zwłaszcza jeśli jej przeszłość będzie dla niej wskazówką w śledztwie.
1. Prolog

Czy można być osobą idealną ? Nie. A nawet jeśli jest się blisko to po co mamy to robić ? Idealność nudzi i nie ma żadnej zabawy.

Nicole Williams, jedna z najlepszych agentek FBI, która została przeniesiona z Miami do Nowego Yorku. Wysoka, szczupła brunetka o granatowych oczach. Mierzyła zaledwie metr siedemdziesiąt, ale nigdy nie narzekała na swój wzrost. Można by powiedzieć, że była dla wielu mężczyzn idealna, ale dla samej siebie była tylko zwykłą kobietą.

Uśmiechnęła się wysiadając z taksówki przed wielką kamienicą. Jej nowe mieszkanie. Zapłaciła mężczyźnie, który pomógł jej z bagażem. Weszła do środka i zauważyła ogromną przestrzeń. Zaraz obok była kuchnia, na przeciwległej do drzwi ścianie znajdowały się drzwi. Jedne do łazienki, drugie do sypialni. Zrzuciła z ramion czarną ramoneskę i wciągnęła do środka największą walizkę. Miała to szczęście, że całe mieszkanie było już prawie wyposażone, a przynajmniej w te niezbędne meble. Kiedy wszystkie jej walizki były już w mieszkaniu, zamknęła je od wewnątrz i odgarnęła włosy z czoła opierając się plecami o ścianę. Zaraz jednak podeszła do okien i otworzyła wszystkie na raz. Może i Nowy York nie jest słonecznym Miami, ale ma swój nieodparty urok. Uśmiechnęła się opierając dłońmi o parapet i lekko wychylając. Te przenosiny może jednak nie będą takie złe.

Zabrała się za wypakowywanie wszystkich swoich bagaży. Głównie znajdowały się tam ubrania. Kiedy skończyła była już godzina trzynasta, więc przebrała się w klasyczny komplet, składający się z czarnych jeansów, białej bluzki, białej marynarki i czarnych szpilek. Za pasek włożyła pistolet i wraz z torebką wyszła z mieszkania. Przed budynkiem złapała taksówkę i podała adres siedziby FBI. Taksówka stanęła przed budynkiem i Nicole szybko zapłaciła, a następnie weszła do środka.

Panna Williams ?

Amber Tosden ? Miło mi.

Słyszała o słynnej agentce Tosden. Była jedną z najlepszych agentek w Nowym Yorku.

Zapraszam. Szczerze myśleliśmy, że dziś sobie pani odpuści pracę.

Ale nie odpuściłam. Po co mam to robić skoro przestępcy nie czekają.

W takim razie zapraszam.

Wsiadły do windy i wjechały na odpowiednie piętro. Kiedy wyszły z blaszanego pomieszczenia zobaczyły spore pomieszczenie pełne biurek, na samym końcu znajdowały się dwa oszklone z każdej strony pomieszczenia. Tosden wskazała na większe, w którym stał długi stół, a przy nim siedziała grupka osób. Weszły do środka i skierowały się do jednego z agentów.

Bruke. To jest Nicole Williams. Została tutaj przeniesiona pamiętasz ?

Tak. Ale nie sądziłem, że tak szybko się spotkamy. Peter Bruke. - podał jej rękę, którą zaraz uścisnęła.

Miło mi. Nicole Williams.

Usiedli na jednym z krzeseł i zaczęli rozmowę o jej przeniesieniu. Amber wyszła szukając jednego z pracowników.

Więc co Cię podkusiło by się tutaj przenieść ? Nie jest tu tak ciepło jak w Miami.

Nie nie jest. Ale Nowy York ma swój urok. Poza tym szukam znajomej. Kate Moreau.

Mężczyzna spiął się i popatrzył na kobietę zdziwionym wzrokiem.

Ale Kate nie żyje. Uczestniczyła w wybuchu samolotu tydzień temu.

Jak to ? Kate ? To niemożliwe. Widziałam ją jeszcze pół roku temu.

A znałaś Neala ?

Neal ? Skądś znam to imię... Kate coś opowiadała o nim. Chyba.

Pracuje tutaj.

Czarnowłosa roześmiała się ironicznie, kręcąc głową w wyrazie dezaprobaty.

To niemożliwe. Podobno był fałszerzem.

I jest. Ale pracuje dla nas.

FBI potrzebuje fałszerzy ?

Jest pod moim nadzorem i pomaga nam w większości spraw.

Kiwnęła głową i nagle iskierka w jej oczach zgasła. Uśmiechnęła się blado w kierunku Petera.

Macie taki układ jak ja z Kate.

Też pracowała dla FBI ? - zapytał szczerze zdziwiony.

Tak. Ale puściłam ją pół roku temu. Nie sądziłam, że to będzie najgorsza z możliwych decyzji.

Przejechała ręką przez włosy i odetchnęła.

Nie mogłaś wiedzieć.

Nie mogłam, wiem, ale czuje się winna. Była moją przyjaciółką, a teraz nie żyje.

Spojrzała w prawo na panoramę miasta i zauważyła w odbiciu, że za nią stoi wysoki mężczyzna w garniturze. Natychmiast poderwała się do góry i odwróciła. Nawet w szpilkach sięgała mu zaledwie do podbródka. Zielono-niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w nią z niezwykłą intensywnością, a czarujący uśmiech błąkający się na twarzy stawiał mężczyznę w dość ciekawym świetle.

Nowa agentka ?

Raczej stara, ale przeniesiona.

Neal Caffrey.

Nicole Williams.


	2. Chapter 1

Szatynka westchnęła zirytowana i rzuciła na biurko papierami. Od tygodnia próbowała połapać się w tutejszych sprawach, ale bałagan jaki panował  
w Nowojorskim oddziale FBI nie był na jej głowę. Wszędzie były niedokończone sprawy, a najwięcej było spraw o fałszerstwo. Spojrzała  
na zegarek i jęknęła widząc, że do końca pracy zostało jej jeszcze cztery godziny. Zrezygnowana wzięła kolejne akta. Sprawa dotyczyła sfałszowanego naszyjnika z jednym z najrzadszych kamieni szlachetnych na świecie, czerwony diament. Właścicielką była niejaka Andrea Patricks. Sprawa była sprzed roku, ale nie dano żadnej adnotacji co do śledztwa. Niebieskooka spojrzała na zdjęcie starszej kobiety. Wydawała jej się dziwnie znajoma.  
-Andrea Patricks. Pamiętam to wezwanie.  
Odezwał się głos za jej plecami. Zwróciła głowę w tamtym kierunku  
i zobaczyła jedną z agentek, Lauren Cruz.  
-Dlaczego nie ma żadnego opisu sprawy, zeznań ani... niczego ?  
-Sprawa nigdy nie została prowadzona. Hughes nie zezwolił na jej prowadzenie.  
Odeszła zostawiając Williams z myślami. Sprawa nie została nigdy prowadzona ? To jeden z najrzadszych diamentów na świecie. Zabrała teczkę i odeszła od biurka w stronę szefa.  
-Szefie możemy pomówić ?  
Mężczyzna skinął głową i odszedł na bok.  
-Sprawa numer 232/2008.  
-Tak coś z nią nie tak ? - zapytał marszcząc brwi w namyśle.  
-Chcę ją rozpocząć. - powiedziała pewnie.  
Przejrzał akta i popatrzył zaskoczony na Nicole. Wyglądała jakby czekała na decyzję sądu ostatecznego. Właściwie, to decyzja Hughesa miała podobne znaczenie. Tylko dzięki niemu mogła zacząć sprawę. A sprawa sprzed niemal dwóch lat była bardziej skomplikowana.  
-Dlaczego ?  
Zamyśliła się na moment i sama zadała sobie to samo pytanie. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale ta wydała jej się nieco inna i bardziej była dla niej sprawdzianem jej umiejętności.  
-A dlaczego nie ? Gdy wszyscy wiedzą, że coś jest niemożliwe, przychodzi ktoś, kto o tym nie wie, i on to robi.  
-Albert Einstein ?  
-Dokładnie panie Caffrey.  
Kiwnęła głową, a szatyn ściągnął kapelusz lekko w dół.  
-Dobrze zgadzam się.  
-Dziękuję.  
Chciała już odejść kiedy doszedł do niej głos szefa FBI.  
-Ale Caffrey i Bruke Ci w tym pomogą.  
-Dam sobie radę sama, ale dziękuję za troskę.  
Odeszła do swojego biurka i usiadła na krześle. Zaczęła wypisywać papiery, kiedy nad jej biurkiem pojawił się cień.  
-Nie wiem, dlaczego uważasz, że nasza pomoc jest Ci nie potrzebna.  
Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i oparł o biurko, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
-Może faktycznie jej nie potrzebuję ?  
-Daj spokój. - nachylił się nad nią i odgarnął włosy, które wypadły z koka. -Każdy czasami potrzebuje pomocy.  
Uniosła brew w wyrazie zaskoczenia i uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
-A ty ? Dlaczego CHCESZ mi pomóc ? Bo nie uwierzę, że wypełniasz rozkaz Hughesa. Więc ? Czego chce ode mnie wielki Neal Caffrey ?  
Złapała za jego krawat i lekko pociągnęła. Przyłożyła usta w okolice jego prawego ucha.  
-Nie wiem w co grasz Caffrey, ale ze mną to nie wyjdzie. - syknęła cicho. -Ja działam sama, a jeśli już robię jakiś wyjątek to sama dobieram osoby  
do pomocy. Odpuść sobie, jasne ?  
Puściła skrawek materiału i wróciła do wpisywania w papiery danych sprawy. Udała, że nie widzi zaciekawionych twarzy współpracowników.  
Zaintrygowany wszedł do sali konferencyjnej w której siedział już Peter i Lauren. Usiadł na jednym z krzeseł i zaczął coś pisać na kartce. Nie zwracał uwagi na agenta, który właśnie tłumaczył im nową sprawę.  
-Neal...Neal...Caffrey !  
Podniósł wystraszony głowę znad kawałka papieru i popatrzył na twarz Petera.  
-Możecie nas zostawić ? Dzięki. Neal co z tobą ? A co to...  
Podniósł kartkę i zauważył na niej szkic kobiety.  
-Nicole ? Po co Ci... Nie nie wierzę.  
Zaśmiał się i oddał zamyślonemu szatynowi kartkę. Ten jakby wybudził się z transu i popatrzył na kartkę. Rozszerzył oczy i podrapał po karku.  
-Nie wiem o co Ci chodzi.  
Uśmiechnął się z lekkim zakłopotaniem i schował kartkę do kieszeni marynarki.  
-Hej... Właśnie. Hughes kazał nam pomóc Nicole nad sprawą skradzionego naszyjnika z czerwonym diamentem.  
Uśmiechnął się i zapiął guzik marynarki.  
-A ty tak chętnie się do tego zabierasz.  
Odpowiedział mu jedynie cwany uśmiech Neala w którym dało się dostrzec lekką radość.  
-Chodź Romeo. Czas na sprawę.  
-Jaki ze mnie Romeo ? Chyba raczej Clide.  
-A Bonnie gdzie ? A już wiem...  
Wyszedł pośpiesznie z sali i powiadomił agentkę Cruz o zmianie sprawy.  
Kiedy podeszli do Williams, ona właśnie zbierała się do wyjścia.  
-To co gdzie jedziemy ?  
Podniosła głowę marszcząc czoło.  
-Mówiłam już, że nie potrzebuję pomocy.  
-Ale rozkaz to rozkaz prawda ?  
Szatynka warknęła cicho w odpowiedzi i ostentacyjnie wymaszerowała  
z biura z uniesioną głową i skrzyżowanymi rękoma. Neal uśmiechnął się szeroko i włożył dłonie do kieszeni spodni pogwizdując wesoło.  
-To będzie ciężka sprawa.  
-Raczej wesoła. Nie mów, że się nie cieszysz na nasze towarzystwo Peter.  
-A daj ty mi spokój.

-Witam jestem agentka Nicole Williams, a to agent Peter Burke i Neal Caffrey. Przyszliśmy w sprawie pani naszyjnika.  
-Ach tak. Mój najcenniejszy naszyjnik. Proszę do środka. Napiją się państwo czegoś ?  
Popatrzyła na mężczyzn i pokiwała głową.  
-Trzy kawy.  
-Oczywiście. Glorio zaparz trzy kawy i herbatę z hibiskusa.  
Służąca dygnęła i zniknęła w innym pomieszczeniu.  
-Więc kiedy doszło do kradzieży ?  
-W piątek 2 lutego, dwa lata temu.  
-Czy mogłaby pani sobie przypomnieć co się działo w dniu kradzieży.  
Kobieta zamyśliła się na chwilę, a do salonu wkroczyła służąca z tacą na której stały cztery filiżanki. Rozłożyła je na stoliku i szybko wyszła.  
-To była aukcja. Sprzedawałam część antyków z mojego domu, w tym naszyjnik. Ale kiedy miało dojść do aukcji okazało się, że nie ma go w skarbcu.  
-Aukcja ?  
-Tak, chciałam sprzedać część rzeczy i oddać je synowi.  
-Pani synowi ? A jak się nazywa ?  
-Max Norton. Nosi nazwisko mojego byłego męża, ja zostałam przy panieńskim.  
-Rozumiem. A z jakiego powodu chciała przekazać pani pieniądze synowi ?  
-Wpadł w jakieś nieprzyjemnie towarzystwo i zadłużył się u nich.  
-U kogo ?  
-Przykro mi, ale nie wiem. Pani chyba nie podejrzewa, że to mój syn ukradł naszyjnik ? Przecież wszystkie pieniądze miały trafić do niego.  
-Nie koniecznie jego, ale te osoby u których się zadłużył.  
-O matko.  
Po godzinie cała trójka opuściła dom Andrei Patricks.  
-Co robimy z tą sprawą ?  
-Ona nic nie wie, ale co innego jej syn.  
-Nie sądzę, żeby pójście do niego jako agenci FBI się sprawdzi.  
-Dlaczego ?  
-Max Norton to jeden z największych oszustów finansowych w Nowym Yorku.  
-Więc co mamy zrobić ?  
-Wyślemy tam Nick Trumana.  
-Nie mamy takiego agenta.  
-Przeciwnie stoi przed wami. Nick był jednym z moich... wcieleń. Brytyjski inwestor o sporym majątku.  
Peter kiwnął głową i zadzwonił do biura.  
-Czego jeszcze o tobie nie wiemy ?  
-Wielu rzeczy. - nachylił się w jej kierunku z kpiącym uśmiechem. - Naprawdę wielu.  
-Neal kiedy go znajdziemy pójdziesz do niego z bardzo kuszącą ofertą dotyczącą kupna części akcji jednej z najbardziej wpływowych firm. Zrozumiano ?  
-Jasne, a teraz żegnam państwa. June prosiła o spotkanie.  
Odszedł od nich i kiedy tylko nie było go widać, zadzwonił.  
-Mozzy ? Znajdź mi dane na temat pewnej osoby. Nicole Williams, wcześniej była w Miami. Agentka FBI, jeśli jej nie będzie to szukaj jakiejkolwiek innej.  
-Agentka FBI ? Co ty kombinujesz Neal ?  
-Znajdź ją.  
Rozłączył się i ruszył ulicą.

Szatynka weszła do mieszkania i rzuciła torebkę na szklany stolik. Ściągnęła czarne szpilki i rozsiadła się na kanapie. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu  
i zapatrzyła się w sufit. Kiedy już usypiała z jej torebki rozległ się dźwięk telefonu. Złapała za czarny przedmiot i szybko wyciągnęła z niego urządzenie.  
-Williams.  
-Agentka Williams ? Tutaj Andrea Patricks.  
-Dobry wieczór pani Patricks. Czy coś się stało ?  
-Nie...znaczy tak. Dwie godziny temu dostałam telefon od syna w którym prosił bym nikomu nie otwierała drzwi, a niedługo potem ktoś zaczął się kręcić pod moim apartamentowcem.  
-Rozumiem. Wyślemy tam agentów, będą panią pilnować.  
Rozłączyła się i szybko wybrała drugi numer.  
-Burke ? Andrea Patricks ma kłopoty. Możecie tam kogoś wysłać ?  
-Zaraz wyśle tam Cruz.  
-Dzięki i dobranoc.  
-Tak, dobranoc.


End file.
